Red Carpet
by Five-Princess
Summary: During a red carpet, she will finally lost her calm like he normally does. She will fall in love a billion times only for him. Ricky Sprocket, the showbix boy fanfiction. *drabble* For Cloclo125.


''My name is Vanessa Stimlock and you are watching Showbiz Buzz Entertainment.'' Said the reporter with a gorgeous white smile and her usual microphone. ''CUT! And it's on.'' Said the camera man for the third time already of this day. It was a beautiful friday morning in the city of Hollywood. A few people were talking just in the front of the young 27 years old reporter. Still single and still sad to admit it, she was watching her current boss with his fiance talking about the red carpet of tonight. By luck, she is the chosen one for this event. Another night of feeling lonely and left by all in a boring red carpet for a boring premiere. Again a Ricky Sprocket movie? Of course!

She puts her greatest black dress and her greatest high shoes for it. The blonde one was just hoping finding a great man after all this masquerade she does. Make-up, great shoes, hot dress, best haircut. It is maybe the hundredth time she does this but if she wants a man to herself she needs to do it. The woman sat down on her queen side hotel bed and cries a little tear messing up all her make-up. There goes another one, and another one until all her mascara felt down her girly cheeks. She covered herself with her two wet hands and tries to not ruin it more. She went to the bathroom and removed all her dark tears. She redone her make-up, took her purse and went outside with her taxi.

She arrived at the same time that her recording crew. She went in the front of the camera, hoping her failed black marks disappears and starts speaking. ''Welcome to the premiere of the brand new romance movie of Ricky Sprocket, Ghost. Ricky, how do you feel for this premiere in Los Angeles?'' She said with a smile. She loves talking with Ricky and Kitten. She loves kids but because of her secret cancer, she couldn't have one. She was listening to him talking and talking about business and money like a grown-up. How does a ten years old boy talks like that? ''Well thank you, Ricky. It was Ricky Sprocket, live from the première of Ghost. Stay on the air for more information.'' She finished.

''BREAK!'' Screams the director. She went out of the party and sat down on the sidewalk. A stranger came beside her. ''Why does a beautiful girl like you cries out like that during a red carpet?'' He asked with his manly voice. ''Why does a nice guy like you come sit down beside me?'' She replies looking at him. He removed her gorgeous bright hair away and finally recognize that sad angel face. ''I knew it was you, I wasn't sure though. Normally, you smile when there is a party or a red carpet. Where is that sweet face that you do usually?'' He asked. ''That face is just an image for the television. I am not the one you think I am. I am darker, sadder and less happy than in an interview. I cannot even find a man to myself so how can I live normally knowing I cannot even have a first kiss in my life?'' She said looking at the ground. Small tears felt down her blue bright eyes. He consoled her. He kissed her cheek and stop talking for a moment. He was speechless. A beautiful girl like her without happiness like usually? It makes him weaker than before. ''Either way, who are you?'' She said being confused for a moment. ''Wolf Wolinski, director of Wishworks studios and single man since always.'' He said smiling like a prince charming. He took his leather coat and put it on her shoulders. ''Maybe if you want I can bring you home? You look tired.'' He said, rubbing her spine. ''No thanks. I got a job to do so... I guess I will need to stay until the end of the movie. Maybe if you want you can sit beside me.'' She said looking at him again with a really small smile. ''Well, I need to go home but if it can bring back your smile, okay.'' He answered making the reporter happy.

They watched the three hours movie and Vanessa felt asleep on his shoulder. He asked to Ricky where does she lives and he answered where. Wolf took his van and bring her at home. The small arms man took her keys and put her in her bed. He didn't want to let her go but it was 5 am and he needed to go work. At the moment he was about to go, she took his black sleeve and she begs him not to leave her alone. He would normally be angry of that obsession-al reaction but it was Vanessa. He sat down in her bed and called Mr. Fischburger and explained that he was 'sick'. Vanessa did the same with her boss. She turn off her phone and he did it to. He came closer and he kissed her on her lips. She was the fist one he didn't lost his calm nor his shyness. He is normally bipolar but now he wasn't it was beautiful. He could stay with her forever.


End file.
